Question: Two students are having a pie eating contest. The first student eats $\frac{6}{7}$ of one pie. The second student eats $\frac{3}{4}$ of one pie. How much more pie did the first student finish than the second student? Express your answer as a fraction of one pie, reduced to simplest form.
Answer: We want to subtract $\frac{3}{4}$ from $\frac{6}{7}$. To do this, we first put the two fractions over a common denominator. Since the least common multiple of $4$ and $7$ is $28$, we write $\frac{3}{4} \cdot \frac{7}{7} = \frac{21}{28}$ and $\frac{6}{7} \cdot \frac{4}{4} = \frac{24}{28}$, so our difference is: $$\frac{6}{7} - \frac{3}{4} = \frac{24}{28} - \frac{21}{28} = \frac{24-21}{28} = \frac{3}{28}.$$Therefore, the first student ate $\boxed{\frac{3}{28}}$ more of the pie than the second student.